pokemon_tower_defense_storylinefandomcom-20200214-history
Lavender Town (level)
Lavender Town is the 18th level of Pokémon Tower Defense and the third level of Chapter 4. Plot Having made his/her way through Rock Tunnel, Satoshi exits the cave, but doesn't know where he/she is. He/She looks at a sign, but is scared by a wild Gastly. A Team Rocket Grunt then approaches Satoshi, who tells him/her that he is happy to see him/her. Realizing Satoshi doesn't recognize him, the Grunt takes off his outfit and reveals himself to be Joey. Joey tells Satoshi that after Mewthree's attack, he was left behind since he was unaffected by Mewthree's mind-control. Joey explains that after being controlled once, one can't be controlled again. Joey then tells Satoshi he has joined Team Rocket and wants him/her to join them too. Satoshi is confused, since Team Rocket was supposed to be an evil organization, but Joey tells him/her that only Jessie and James are controlled and that the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, is having a recruitment rally in Lavender Town. Satoshi then decides to follow Joey to Lavender Town. In Lavender Town, Giovanni is holding a speech, assisted by Lt. Surge. Giovanni states he knows of everyone's distrust in him, but that this conflict is bigger than any past event. He tells that after his defeat to Ash and the current Johto Champion, he went away to find a new path in life. He also tells that he was attacked and controlled by Mewthree, but was able to break free from Mewthree's control. Giovanni reveals that the key to breaking free is to see the thing you really care about. Since he and his scientists created Mewthree, he cares a lot about Mewthree, and was therfore able to break free from his mind-control. He also tells that the stronger the controlled Pokémon, the stronger the mind-control is. Giovanni then reveals that their current goal is to capture Ghost-type Pokémon, because of their type-advantage against Psychic-types, and tells that in order to join Team Rocket one has to prove themselves first. Satoshi decides to take the test and has to defeat Giovanni's Persian. Despite his/her Pokémon getting attacked by powerful attacks, Satoshi manages to defeat Giovanni and is allowed to join Team Rocket. Major events * Satoshi reunites with Joey. * Joey is revealed to have joined Team Rocket. * Satoshi learns that Team Rocket isn't a villainous team anymore and instead acts as a resistance to Mewthree. * Satoshi follows Joey to Lavender Town. * Satoshi meets up with Lt. Surge again and meets Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, for the first time. * Giovanni reveals that the key to breaking free from Mewthree's control is to see the thing you really care about. * Satoshi has a battle with Giovanni and wins, allowing him/her to join Team Rocket. 'Debuts' * Giovanni Characters 'Humans' * Satoshi * Joey * Giovanni * Lt. Surge * Old Man * Team Rocket Grunts * Sailor * Bug Catcher * Picnicker 'Pokémon' * Persian (Giovanni's) * Gastly Trivia * From this level onwards, "The General" is referred to as Mewthree. * Despite Team Rocket being revealed to be good in this level, in , Team Rocket goons Tom and Jerry claimed to have stolen Pokémon, creating inconsistency in the game's storyline. ** However, it could be that Tom and Jerry just acted on their own without Giovanni's knowledge or approval. Category:Levels Category:Story levels